White Doves
Before I start, just mind these fanfics are all practice fanfics and will be ended after my assessment has been completed, After that, I’ll work on more fanfics. Characters...so far! Meadow- RainWing, Sky Team Polar- IceWing, Mud Team Chapter 1- Meadow Meadow trudged up the mountain slope. Her tribe was separated in the war, and so were the NightWings, IceWings, and SeaWings. They are placed 3 groups. For three tribes. The war was know as TWOTSSAE. The War of the Sand Sky and Earth. Meadow was part of the Sky Team for the SkyWings. Meadow glanced up, she spotted a small cavern for her to rest. Finally, rest. Meadow quickly walked over and stepped inside. For then, she saw an IceWing. He was either part of the Sand Team or Earth Team. She hadn’t seen him anywhere in the battles. Meadow hesitated to take another step. The IceWing looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. Meadow could tell he was getting the same feeling she was. So Meadow took a step foward, she could finally be useful to her team for once! Except, this was an IceWing. Who had pinned her down to the floor hissing at her. Chapter 2- Polar “YOU ARE SO HELPFUL ICEWING. THANK YOU,” the RainWing screamed at Polar. “You can’t even help yourself,” Polar settled down a little, letting her go as he said, “Tsk. I shouldn’t be surprised. Your just a helpless RainWing!” “HELPLESS RAINWING?!?!” she shot back. “I BET YOU’RE THE MOST HELPLESS ICEWING!” Polar rolled his eyes playfully. Tsk, obviously a descendant of Former Queen Glory. Polar sat up. “So, RainWing?” Polar asked. “Who are you. What side are you on?” She stopped and stared Polar for like an eternity. Oh, she’s the cautious kind he thought, amused. “So! Glory Jr.-“ Polar started “I AM NOT A GLORY JR,” she yelled, “I’M MEADOW FOR THE SKY-“ she stopped noticing what she said. “Heh, that trick does work,” Polar answered slyly,” Well, I’m Polar for the Sand Team. I suppose we’re supposed to be enemies. This is doing the opposite.” “Oh we are ENEMIES! You tricked me into INTRODUCING MYSELF TO YOU” Meadow replied. “Ha. Like so-“ he cut himself off by looking outside. Shoot, I forgot. I was supposed to be a spy. Instead, he said this, “Use your scales to blend with the rock walls. IceWings from my team are headed this way.” Meadow looked as if she was going to refuse. But she saw them too and followed Polar’s instructions. “Also, don’t breathe,” he whispered. The IceWings reached inside the cavern, and Polar was ready to lie. “POLAR. Have you caught anyone?” asked a female IceWing. “Not yet General, however an RainWing did get in here. But that stupid thing escaped. She’s headed for the south tower of Sand base.” Polar said. “Really? I didn’t see no Rainwing round’ these corners.” she responded “The scales, General.” Polar responded. “Well, Me and the troop is headed over, signal us if you need us-“ Polar turned to where Meadow was, horrified. Because Meadow was coughing. Chapter 3- Meadow TO BE CONTINUED!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Unfinished Category:Work in Progress Category:Wings of Fire Fanon